Throttle linkages typically extend between an operator work station and an engine governor apparatus. A signal indicative of the desired speed is impressed by an operator on the throttle linkage from the operator work station. The governor responds to the signal by changing the speed of a utilizing engine accordingly through an integral speed control mechanism. It has, heretofore, been common practice to provide a series of rigid links which are interconnected and pivoted relative to each other in transmitting the operator supplied signal to the governor. Recently, it was determined that, for certain applications, a control cable apparatus constituted a more desirable way to transmit the operator signal to the governor. Control cable apparatus includes a flexible cable which is axially displaceable relative to a protective sheath which houses and guides the flexible cable. When such cable is axially elongated relative to the sheath, the cable becomes exposed to the environment surrounding the sheath. In the case of control cable apparatus used on earthmoving equipment or in other adverse environments, debris and other foreign particles can adhere to and travel with the flexible cable when it is retracted into the sheath. Over long periods of use, the adhering foreign particles can abrade or otherwise adversely affect the performance of the control cable apparatus. When a housing was provided about the flexible cable at a point where the cable protruded from the sheath, it reduced the cable's exposure to the foreign particles, but also reduced accessibility to the flexible cable and made adjustment thereof more difficult.
A removable cover on the aforementioned throttle linkage housing was provided to gain access to a removable locking apparatus such as a snap ring or set screw which prevented relative axial displacement of and avoided disengagement between axial splines formed on the throttle linkage and a rotatable governor shaft. Such engagement permitted transmission of the operator signal from the throttle linkage through the governor shaft to the governor's speed control mechanism. Providing relative axial displacement therebetween was necessary when it was desired to disassemble the throttle linkage from the governor shaft for repair thereof. Such axial displacement was constrained by the aforementioned locking apparatus during operation of the throttle linkage and governor. Gaining access to the locking apparatus required extraction of fasteners or similar devices which secured the cover in place. Such fastener extraction required substantial time. Additionally, during reassembly of the throttle linkage and governor shaft, significant difficulty was often experienced in realigning the throttle linkage with the governor shaft.
The prior apparatus did not accomplish the dual goals of isolating the flexible cable from the surrounding environment and providing a throttle linkage amendable to quick disassembly from the governor shaft. The present invention is directed toward solving the prior apparatus' problems and reconciling the aforementioned goals.